Eyes
by Nuity
Summary: Les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme, paraît-il.


Bonsoâââr love.

Ceci est un texte écrit, encore une fois, pour une Nuit de l'Ecriture, sur le thème "Fenêtre". Notez comme ceci ne parle pas de défenestration. Je m'améliore, les enfants !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La bibliothèque est immense et vide comme la poitrine d'un Simili il lui manque un cœur. Les murs sont trop blancs, trop impersonnels – Demyx abhorre l'endroit. En plus, il a toujours détesté lire. Il a juste besoin d'un renseignement ou deux – quelque chose qu'il ne trouvera probablement que dans un livre. Fichus livres. Fichu blanc. C'est moche le blanc, puis salissant, aussi – ça a quelque chose de violent, d'éclatant, d'aveuglant, et en même temps de tellement fade. Ouais, le blanc, ça lui donne la gerbe, à la Mélopée Nocturne. Surtout ce blanc-là. Grisâtre.

Peu importe. Il n'a qu'à rester ici le moins longtemps possible. Il trouve ce fichu livre sur les parades et il s'en va, vite. Recevoir une autre mission, essayer d'y échapper, le travail c'est la santé, ne pas le faire c'est la conserver. Ce serait bête qu'il repeigne les murs avec le contenu de son estomac, aussi. Ou de ses veines, sait-on jamais que le blanc finisse par le rendre dingue et qu'il décide de refaire le papier peint avec du vermeil. Pourquoi pas, après tout Demyx n'a pas besoin d'attendre que Kingdom Hearts soit complet, il a déjà un cœur, il le sait. Il a un cœur, parce que sinon il serait aussi indifférent que Saïx, aussi froid et inatteignable que les Fondateurs. Il a un cœur qui ne demande qu'à ce qu'on reconnaisse son existence. Et les autres qui ne le croient pas. Peut-être qu'il devrait s'ouvrir le torse et leur montrer encore fumant, encore battant là ils ne seraient plus capables d'argumenter, c'est sûr.

Il doit quitter la bibliothèque ou il va devenir fou. Trop de blanc. Vite, courir jusqu'à la rangée, trouver le livre dont Luxord lui a parlé, pour une fois qu'il daigne lui adresser la parole, et _fuir_ comme il sait si bien le faire. Se réfugier à Atlantica ou aux Îles du Destin, là où il y a de l'eau et où personne ne va. Ouvrir un Couloir Obscur, se débarrasser de son manteau, avec un peu de chance _là_ il n'aura _vraiment_ plus de cœur – non. Stop. Il pense trop vite, ça suffit. Stop. Il faut qu'il y mettre un terme, fuir, fuir, _fuir_ , _va-t-en vite_ -

Temps d'arrêt.

Il y a des fauteuils ici. Les même que ceux de la Zone Grise – _pourquoi faut-il qu'il y ait du gris partout_ , chut – des fauteuils et des tables basses, comme si c'était une bibliothèque d'université, comme si quiconque allait s'asseoir ici et faire ses devoirs bien sagement. C'est ridicule. Demyx ne sait pas qui a créé la Citadelle qui n'a jamais existé – _en fin de compte est-ce que tout ça est réel_ \- mais s'il le savait, il irait probablement lui dire deux mots. Ou pas, parce qu'il est lâche. Demyx est un funambule et il se jetterait bien dans le vide. Non, arrête, _arrête_.

Trop de pensées et puis soudainement, plus rien n'occupe son esprit – le numéro VI est posé là. Le dos droit, un livre posé sur les genoux, il fait petit, comme ça, plus petit que d'ordinaire du moins, mais ça n'a rien d'étonnant, ce qui a capté son attention c'est que son éternelle mèche est rangée soigneusement derrière son oreille et Demyx songe à se moquer il a probablement coincé une barrette quelque part, ce n'est pas possible qu'une telle masse de cheveux tienne de cette façon, mais les mots restent bloqués au fond de sa gorge.

Les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme. Pas un moyen d'y pénétrer, mais de quoi en avoir un aperçu. Du moins, c'est une expression populaire.

Le numéro IX pense qu'il n'avait jamais compris ce que ça voulait dire avant maintenant et il s'entend hoqueter parce qu'il a toujours considéré Zexion comme une sorte de poupée de porcelaine, magnifique et glacée, aux traits figés à jamais, et pourtant ses yeux _parlent_ , plus qu'il ne l'a jamais fait peut-être, parlent de choses trop profondes et violentes que Demyx pourrait se laisser aller à confondre avec des _sentiments_. Il est tellement _concentré_ sur les mots et ce n'est qu'une faible lueur, qu'un court éclat qui illumine les prunelles bleu glace le musicien se demande pour la première fois s'il cache toujours son œil gauche pour éviter que l'on s'aperçoive qu'il est capable d'être expressif. Peut-être que les livres servent à ça. Que contient le Lexique, de toutes façons, cet énorme volume que le Conspirateur Ténébreux serre toujours contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait ?

Claquement – l'objet de ses pensées a refermé le livre d'un coup sec et le fixe, comme un enfant pris la main dans le sac il a ( _tente d'avoir_ ) l'air aussi impassible que d'habitude, mais sa posture hurle _qu'est-ce que tu as vu, numéro IX ?_

« Demyx. »

Est-ce qu'il a déjà prononcé son nom, avant ? Il n'en est même pas sûr.

« C'est inhabituel de te voir ici. »

Haussement d'épaules. Il a envie de lui dire qu'il hait les habitudes plus que tout, fait de son mieux pour les fuir comme la peste, et d'omettre de mentionner qu'il échoue lamentablement à chaque fois. Peut-être vaut-il mieux changer de sujet.

« Tu lis quoi ? »

Silence – deux heures auparavant, Demyx n'aurait pas été capable de remarquer l'éclair de surprise qui traverse les yeux de Zexion et disparaît aussitôt dans le néant. Les Similis ont-ils donc une âme ? Après un instant d'hésitation, il lui tend l'ouvrage.

 _La mécanique du cœur_. Le musicien ne rit pas. Peut-être devrait-il – il y a tant d'ironie dans cette situation.

Finalement, il se contente de s'asseoir et de reposer l'objet. Il va réussir à briser ses habitudes, pour une fois. Et peut-être devenir complètement fou au passage, mais il l'est déjà un peu, après tout. Et tant que l'autre est là, il parviendra à respirer. Ses prunelles ne sont plus si glaciales – Demyx sait juste que désormais, il donnera une couleur à l'oxygène. La solitude est moins pesante, un peu, peut-être.

Il invoque son instrument et gratte les cordes doucement sans mot dire, le numéro VI retourne à sa lecture. Hoche la tête légèrement, un remerciement.

Au bout d'un laps de temps qui se situe sur la fine marge entre une fraction de seconde et l'éternité, Zexion demande :

« De quelle couleur sont tes yeux ? »

* * *

Il se trouve que ce texte me vient d'un autre sur à peu près le même thème, que j'avais fait dans le cadre des cent thèmes (oui, il y a eu une période dans ma vie où j'ai eu l'illusion de pouvoir faire les cent thèmes en Zemyx, haha... Naïve que j'étais) et qui contait la même situation, mais du point de vue de Zexion, dont la réflexion sur les yeux était à peu près semblable à celle de Demyx dans cet OS, d'où la question qu'il pose à la fin... Il n'est pas vraiment sûr de pouvoir déterminer la teinte du regard de la Mélopée Nocturne, pas plus que sa véritable nature.

(Et pour cause, ce type, considéré comme le plus faible de l'Organisation, donne quand même un sacré fil à retordre à Sora... Donc il ne fait que donner une _illusion_ de faiblesse hehehe adieu)


End file.
